What we've done
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Short One-shoot James started to date Lily's best friend leaving Lily alone. Lily Evans and James Potter will meet at the bar to talk about what happened. About what they've done.


**Okey, I think I should ask you to putt yourselves on everyone's skin. To not side anyone till the end.**

* * *

**FRIENDS**

Lily was sitting alone in the bar of the Three Broomsticks. Stupid Potter. That idiot! She hated James I-Am-A-Idiot Potter with all her heart. How could he? He was the worst person ever. How dare he? How? Lily finished her butter beer in a second. Rosmerta was a bit worried that been that late someone form Hogwarts was there drinking. Not that butter beers were a bog thing but she could not help to worry for someone who looks murderous. The red haired girl was scary. Really scary. The door bell rung as a client came in. James Potter.

"Lily" he called the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Lily looked at James with a black expression.

James sat down besides her sit. Very cautious.

"It is your fault!" she said. "How could you? Did you had fun stealing my friend away from me?" Lily was furious because Marlene stared to date James weeks ago and since then her old friend haven't talk to her. She just spends all her time eating Potter's face in the common room or laughing with her_ fantastic_ boyfriend and his _amazing_ friends.

"Lily, listen..."

"DON'T CALL ME LILY"

"I'm sorry" James whispered.

Lily Evans just stared at him.

"I'm sorry. It was all just a lie. I'm not actually dating Marlene, it could be very weird. I was trying to make you jealous so you could accept your feelings for me because I know there's something here. You don't see it but I do. Of course Marlene didn't want to but I convinced her by telling her that I was going to tell Sirius some secret she has that I know. When I started to 'date' her it had to be just less of a week and nothing else but you didn't show up anything. Then it got out of hand. We cross the line I think. I don't want her. I want you. I love you" James explained. "I'm really sorry." he repeated.

Have you ever been disappointed? Lily felt this way with that new. Disappointed. Hurt. "I can't believe it. You didn't just steal my friend from me, you blackmailed her!"

"I did..."

James couldn't end the quote because Lily didn't let him.

"She was my friend! My friend! God, how can you be so stupid and selfish?"

"Yes, I know but..."

"AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! I've been alone for weeks and also you decided to ignore me!"

"I didn't want to do that"

"Which one?"

James looked at her green eyes and said nothing.

"MY FRIEND" she exclaimed again.

"I knew that the fact the she is your friend was going to make you upset. I needed you to find out your own feelings. And you did. You are here" he said.

"Find out my feelings by hurting me. That's really low, even for you" Lily leave the things clear. and then she left the bar. If there was something she could blame it was Marlene. Her poor friend have been blackmailed about Black. What a ironic.

Lily heard James running after her and calling her name.

"Lily wait!" he called.

James got her side in seconds and stop her by taking her arm.

"What do you want?" asked Lily.

"You" that was the only thing he said.

"Not happening"

"No, listen to me. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to fight with your friend. I knew you were going to argue but nothing else. As I said I wanted you to find out your feelings. I know we are meant to each other. I haven't been so sure of something for a long time. But I can wait. For now make up with Marlene, she misses you. And then try not to hate too much" he smiled at her, an incredibly awkward smile.

He stroke her check and then walked away. Lily staid there watching James leave. His dark hair looked nice from the back. She smiled.

"We are not meant to be together."

* * *

**NOTE**

**Let me say: I'M SPANISH. My English is not perfect.**

**How was it? **

**- Grammar?**

**- Story plot?**

**- Awful or good?**

**More stories about Harry Potter (mostly James and Lily).**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
